


Progress

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Don and Jackson take their friendship to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson was making progress. Or at least he hoped he was. He had his sights set on his neighbor across the hall. The guy's name was Don Flack, and he was a detective for the NYPD. They'd talked a few times in the elevator, and Jackson had invited Don over for a beer a time or two, and they seemed to get along really well. Every so often, Jackson would cook a meal and invite Don to have supper with him. Jackson really enjoyed those times because it made him feel like he could have something like this all the time. The trouble was he was afraid to make the first move.

Things went on like this for a few months, until Don started staying away, and if he did stop by, he didn't stay long. Jackson wanted to ask him what was going on, but was sure he wouldn't like the answer. Late one night, Jackson got his answer. He could hear Don's voice out in the hallway so he peeked out the door to see if he was okay. That's when everything fell into place. Don had a boyfriend, or it sure looked like it to Jackson. The guy was about 5' 10”, blue eyes with glasses, messy brown hair, and as much as Jackson hated to admit it, the guy had a nice ass. The shorter guy was trying to kiss Don while Don was trying to get the door unlocked, and Don told him to stop so they wouldn't wake the neighbors. When he said that, he looked right at Jackson's door.

Hurt, Jackson eased the door shut and locked it. This was a terrible development. Here he was just about to tell Don how he really felt, and now this! Jackson got ready for bed, still thinking about Don and how he should just keep his feelings to himself. That was going to be the way to go: it wouldn't cause any hard feelings, Don would be none the wiser, and Jackson could get on with his life. As he waited for sleep to come, Jackson sent up a silent prayer for strength for the events that were sure to come.

 

The next morning found Don with a monster hangover and naked Danny draped over him fast asleep. Yesterday had been one of those days where Danny had asked if he wanted to go for a beer after work,and winked at him when he asked. Don knew exactly what that meant,and was all for it. He looked over at the clock to see that it was nearly 9:30. He shoved at Danny to try and wake him up, and was trying to disentangle himself from his sleeping friend at the same time. He ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed, and had a quick cup of coffee. He was supposed to be going to the park with Jackson this morning, and he was so late. He left a quick note for Danny and walked next door, only for find a note addressed to him. He opened the envelope and read the note inside: Don, I 've gone ahead to the park. I know it was late when you got in last night. Maybe we could go another time..... J.

Don felt guilty as hell because he'd made Jackson a promise and then promptly broke it. As far as Don knew, Jackson had no idea how he felt about the little guy. He was everything Don was looking for in a mate, and yet here he was feeling like shit after a drunken night of fucking Danny Messer. He went back to his apartment to get Danny up and around so he coud et him out of there. Danny was awake, and when Don showed up in the bedroom, Danny tried to talk him into doing some more fucking. Don growled at Danny and told him to knock it off, get dressed and get gone so he could try to repair some of the damage that had already been done. Danny groused and took his time, but did as Don asked. As he was getting ready to leave, Danny asked if this was about the guy across the hall that they had talked about. Don said that it was, and Danny told him not to worry about it. Don told him to get out, and then decided to head to the park to try and catch up with Jackson.

Jackson sat at a picnic table, picking at his lunch. He wasn't really hungry, and he really didn't want to be in the park. He was gathering his things to leave when he heard Don's voice calling his name. He looked up to see the dark-haired detective heading toward him with a big smile on his face. Jackson groaned inwardly, but smiled and waved. Don walked up and sat down. He immediately apologized for being so late, but Jackson said it wasn't necessary since he knew Don and his date got in late the night before. Don paused a moment, processing not so much what Jackson had just said, but the way he'd said it. Could Jackson be jealous? Don set out to find......

“The guy you saw me with was my friend Danny Messer. Do you remember my telling you about him?”

“I do remember that..... you guys must have tied one on last night......”

“Danny did, but I kinda held back because I knew one of us had to be sober enough to get us home.....”

“Don, I have a question, and if you don't want to tell me, just say so, okay?”

“Sure..... what's your question?”

“Do you have something going on with Danny?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Don..... do you and Danny mess around?”

Don knew he needed to be honest and explain his and Danny's arrangement. Since Don had feelings for Jackson, he felt it only right to be completely honest.....

“We do mess around sometimes..... it's been going on for about five years now, and it only happens when one or the other of us needs what we call “stress relief”......”

“I see.....”

“I know I've hurt you by what I just told you, and that wasn't my intention. I just felt I should be completely honest because how can we have trust between us if we don't have honesty?”

“You have a very valid point, Don......”

“Jackson, you have feelings for me, don't you?”

“I do, and you have no idea how deep they go......”

“Babe, if they go as deep as mine go, then I think I do have a pretty good idea.....”

“You have feelings for me, Don?”

“I do, and I've had them almost since we met......”

“Then what about the whole “Danny thing”?

“Babe, don't worry about Danny. Once I tell him that you and I have confessed how we feel to each other, you won't have to worry about Danny anymore......”

“Don, I still want the two of you to be friends, just cut out the other stuff....... please?”

“Consider it done, Jackson......”

Don stood up, leaned across the table, and gave Jackson a kiss. Jackson kissed him back passionately, and the two men made their way down the hill to the entrance of the park hand in hand. They walked around for a while, then ended up back at Jackson's place. They talked late into the evening, then Don decided he should go. He promised he would see Jackson early the next morning since it was Sunday and their last day of the weekend.

Once Don left, Jackson tidied the apartment, all the while thinking of Don and the events of the day. He was glad he'd told Don his true feelings,and it was even better to know that Don felt the same way. There was the whole deal about Danny, but Jackson felt that Don would handle it. They had talked of the many things they wanted out of a relationship, and they seemed to be on the same page. Jackson was really excited about being with Don because he was charming, smart, and he seemed like an all-around nice guy. As Jackson got ready for bed, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

Meanwhile, Don was laying in his bed thinking about Jackson and how much he wanted things to work out between them. He knew he was going to have to talk to Danny about their arrangement because he promised he would. He didn't want to hurt Danny's feelings, even though what they had was just two guys getting off. He hoped Danny understood, and thought that if he met Jackson, he would understand why Don wanted to end things between them. As he drifted off to sleep, he was thinking of what he wanted to say to Danny.

 

Around 8a.m. on Sunday morning, Jackson could hear someone knocking on the front door. He staggered out of bed and fumbled his way to the door to see who knocking. Without looking, he snatched the door open prepared to give someone a good cussing when he realized that it was Don. He had gone and got breakfast fot the two of them, but that wasn't the bad part. The worst of it was the fact that Jackson was standing at the door buck naked! He quickly told Don to come in, and ran to the bedroom for his robe.

When he came back to the kitchen, Don had everything laid out on the table. Bagels with all the trimmings, sweet rolls, orange juice and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing in the coffee maker. Jackson sat down at the table and said; “This looks great, Don!”

“It sure did!”

“What do you mean?”

“That little show at the door when I got here!”

“Sorry about that..... I couldn't think who would be knocking that early, and was about to give whoever it was a good cussing.....”

“You always cuss people out buck naked?”

 

“No, not always......”

Jackson's face burned at the thought of Don seeing him naked the way he did. He got quiet, and Don finally realized that Jackson was embarrassed.....

“Babe, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I didn't mean to.....”

“It's alright, Don..... you're going to see me naked eventually.....”

“I aleady have!”

“That's not what I meant, and you know it......”

Don laughed and pulled Jackson to him, giving him a kiss of epic proportions......

“I know what you meant, babe..... I was only kidding.....”

“I know, and I was giving you a hard time about it, too.....”

“By the way, I talked to Danny this morning, and it it's okay with you, I thought we'd meet him for a late lunch......”

“That sounds fine to me. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could go to Pressman's Deli and get stuff for a picnic lunch. That way we could enjoy the park and you could get to know Danny in a nice setting......”

“That sounds like a plan...... so what do you propose we do until it's time to go?”

“I thought maybe we could talk some more and figure out where we go from here since we've confessed out feelings to each other......”

“I thing that can be arranged, Detective......”

The two men sat and talked about many things, including their future. Don told Jackson that he was very happy that they might have a future together because he'd been alone way too long. Jackson asked how long Don had been alone, and Don replied that he had been alone (with the exception of fooling around with Danny) for the past six years. Don asked Jackson the same question, and was surprised to find that Jackson had been going it alone for nearly ten years!

“Ten years! You gotta be kidding me!”

“Unfortunately, I'm not kidding..... his name was Timothy Stanton, and he broke up with me two days before our commitment ceremony.......”

“I'm sorry to hear that....”

“Not half as sorry as I was...... after that, I withdrew and concentrated on my work.....”

“You didn't try to date at all?”

“No, I didn't..... I was too scared I would get my heart broken all over again. That is until I met you.....”

“What makes me so special?”

“I just felt that you were the kind of man that would treat me right, and would respect me for me, not some perceived image you expected me to live up to......”

“Well, babe, I promise to always respect you, and the only expectations I have is that you be honest and faithful......”

“I take it someone hurt you pretty bad before, too.....”

“Something like that..... it was a long time ago, and I got over it. I have to say, babe, that I'm honored you decided to take a chance on me after being alone for so long.....”

“Why is that, Don?”

“Mostly it's because making you happy makes me feel good, and you accept me at face value.....”

Jackson looked at the clock, and told Don it was time to go meet Danny. They stopped at Pressman's and gathered the items for their picnic. They had just finished setting up when they heard Danny calling Don's name. Don waved Danny over to the table, and introduced him to Jackson......

“So you're the good-looking little dude Don's always yakking about?”

“Yes...”

“I gotta say, he wasn't lying when he said you were cute.....”

“Thanks.... are you always this forward when you meet someone for the first time?”

“Nah, I usually wait until I meet them the second time......”

Jackson laughed at Danny's joke, and Don was happy to see them getting along so well. That lasted until Danny mentioned the fact that Don had talked to him about ending their arrangement. He told Jackson that he wasn't too happy about it at first, but now that he'd met his so-called “competition”, it didn't bother him at all. Don held his breath for a moment while trying to gague Jackson's reaction to Danny's comment. He relaxed a bit when Jackson said that he appreciated the compliment.

The guys had a good time visiting and tossing the football around. After lunch, they were sitting at the table when Don suggested that he and Jackson head out because they had stuff to do. Danny laughed and told them not to do anything he wouldn't do and glanced at Don when he said it. Jackson caught the glance , but didn't say anything. When they arrived back at Jackson' apartment, Don got comfortable on the couch and asked if he could take a nap. Jackson said that would be fine, and that if he needed him, he would be in his bedroom. Jackson left the door open slightly and got completely undressed. He lay down on the bed and was soon asleep. Don was drifting in and out of sleep when what Jackson said hit him like a ton of bricks!

Don got off the couch and crept down the hall to the bedroom. He could see through the partly opened door that Jackson was asleep on his bed naked. He debated on whether he should knock, or just go in and surprise the little guy. Don took in every line, every curve, every muscle, all the while commiting them to memory. Just as he was about to go back to the living room, Jackson turned over on the bed, and that's when Don really got an eyefull! Jackson stretched in his sleep, and rested a hand on his chest. Don's eyes were glued to Jackson's body as he looked at the man's perky little nipples to the very light dusting of chest hair. As he looked further, he noticed that just below a very nicely manscaped bush was one of the biggest cocks and the heaviest-looking set of nuts Don had ever seen. No wonder Jackson was so short! He was all dick and plenty of balls! Don couldn't take anymore. He was about to turn around and go to his apartment so he could get a good masturbation session going over what he'd just discovered when Jackson asked; “See something you like?”

“Very much so.....”

“Well, don't be shy, buddy..... come on in.....”

Don moved shyly toward the bed. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time, and now that it was here, he wasn't sure what to do. Jackson reached toward Don, and Don took his hand. Jackson pulled Don toward him and gave him one hell of a kiss. When they came up for air, Don asked; “Are you sure?” to which Jackson replied; “I am.....” Don leaned in for another kiss, and all bets were off!

Jackson started licking Don's neck and chest, concentrating on his sensitive nipples. He licked further down Don's torso, carefully avoiding his cock and balls. Don, however, ws licking every available inch of skin he could find. The two kissed and nibbled and licked each other until neither man could take much more. Jackson flipped over on his back, asking Don to please fuck him. Don grabbed the lube and got Jackson ready. The more he played with Jackson's opening, the more impatient Jackson became. About the time Jackson was ready to say something about it, Don began rubbing the head of his engorged cock along the crack of Jackson's ass. After a few minutes of this, Don was ready. He positioned his cock at Jackson's opening and slowly slid all the way in.

When Don entered him, Jackson was in heaven. The man's cock felt so good that Jackson almost came. Don began a slow, smooth rhythm that escalated to a full-on pounding. Jackson was almost incoherent due to the sensations flooding through him. Don started pounding faster and faster until he gave a shout and shot his wad in the recesses of Jackson's ass. After he caught his breath, he noticed that Jackson was only half hard, and hadn't cum. Curious, Don asked Jackson if he had done something wrong. Jackson smiled and said; “Don, you did everything right.....”

“Then why didn't you come?”

“I wasn't worried about me.... I was busy concentrating on your pleasure.....”

“Hold on, babe..... I'd like for this to be an equal deal for both of us. If I get off, you get off, too.....”

“I understand, and I agree. Now, if you will direct your attention to my cock, I'll show you a little trick I taught myself.....”

Don looked at Jackson's cock, and found that it was almost fully erect. It amazed Don that such a little guy could have such a monster between his legs. Jackson stroked it a few times, and told Don to watch what happened next. Jackson stroked it once more then took his hands away. He squeezed his legs together, and Don marveled at the amount of cum that proceeded to squirt from the head. Jackson was drenched from throat to crotch. He looked over at Don and winked. Don found that little trick extremely hot, and told Jackson so. The two men took a shower and got ready for bed as they had been together for years. As they lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, Don asked Jackson about moving in together. He said he realized that they were moving a bit fast, but he didn't want to waste a second not being with his little guy.

Jackson said that they could start moving Don's things the following weekend if he wanted to. Don said he would like that very much, and noted that he was very pleased to Jackson be open to his moving in. Jackson admitted that he had secretly hoped Don would mention it. When they finally fell asleep, both men dreamed of how being together all the time would be, and how much love they had to share with each other.....

 

END, Chapter One


	2. Two Steps Forward, Six Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tells Don what's bothering him, and Don talks to Danny.

Once Don was firmly ensconced in Jackson's apartment, Don actually looked forward to going home each day. Jackson always tried to be there before Don so he could get dinner started and have it waiting when Don arrived. Sometimes, Don would surprise Jackson at the shop and they would go out to dinner. Things went on like this for a few months, where Don and Jackson were blissfully happy, and things got even better when Don proposed! They were married at City Hall, and had booked the banquet room at Vanetti's for a small reception.

Several of the people Don worked with showed up, as did some of the people that worked for Jackson. Jackson noticed that Danny Messer had brought a date with him, but the poor guy might as well have come alone. Danny paid very little attention to the guy, and seemed to concentrate solely on Don. When Danny and his date arrived, Danny had given Jackson a half-hearted handshake, and a mumbled “Congratulations”, and moved on to find Don. Jackson sat and watched as Danny seemingly followed every move Don made. It was creepy as hell to watch, but Jackson decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to ruin his own wedding reception just because Don's best friend and sometimes lover was acting strange. Jackson chalked it up to jealousy and left it at that.

Once the reception began to wind down, Jackson went looking for Don to tell him that he was ready to go. Jackson was becoming concerned when Don came in from the patio with a very pissed off look on his face. It quickly became apparent why he was annoyed because Danny came in right behind him. Don turned and said something to Danny that made Danny turn a lovely shade of red, and that was that. Danny looked around for his date, who had long since left, and headed out the door. Don came over to the table where Jackson was sitting and sat down heavily.....

“Babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm just irritated at Messer right now......”

“What happened?”

“We were out on the patio having a smoke, and he got all weird on me.....”

“What do you mean?”

“We were talking about the old days, and he asked me if I wanted to get together once more for old time sake.....”

“I know you told him the answer was no, right?”

“Don't be stupid! Of course I told him the answer was no.....”

“I'm not being stupid, Don!”

“I'm sorry, little man...... I'm sorry for what I said, and I really do understand how you would be jealous. But I give you my word that you have nothing to worry about...... I just chalked it up to Danny being drunk.....”

Jackson heard what Don said, but he still felt a cold finger of dread zip down his spine. Don made sure that he concentrated solely on Jackson because after all, this was their wedding night. When they arrived home, they made love into the wee hours of the morning, then falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they made love again, and afterward Don suggested they spend the day just enjoying each other. Jackson was all for that until Don's phone rang. Jackson knew disappointment was coming by the irritated look that came across Don's face. He grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled down an address, ended the call, and headed for the shower.

When he was dressed, he went looking for Jackson and found him in the kitchen making Don's breakfast. Don walked up behind Jackson and enveloped him in a warm embrace, apologizing for having to go to work. Jackson told him not to worry about that because they could spend the day together another time. Jackson poured Don a cup of coffee and set his breakfast down in front of him. While Don was eating, Jackson reminded him that they were supposed to have dinner with Danny and his new boyfriend later that week. Don said he remembered because Danny reminded him every day at work. After Don left, Jackson cleaned the kitchen and decided that the apartment needed a good cleaning. He started on his chores, and when he was done, he realized that he needed to go to the market. He made his list and headed out, hoping he could get his shopping done quickly so he could get back home so he could set up a surprise for Don for when he got home......

After Jackson finished his shopping, he got started on his surprise for Don. He carefully placed rose petals on the floor heading to the bedroom, and had the petals end near the bed which would be covered with them and Jackson would be waiting for his man wearing nothing but more rose petals. While waiting for Don, Jackson took a shower and just as he got back to the bedroor, he heard Don's key in the door. He took off his robe and began sprinkling rose petals all over himself. He heard Don yell for him, and he told Don to come to the bedroom. From the sound of Don's footsteps, Jackson could tell that Don had been drinking. When Don opened the bedroom door, Jackson's suspicions were confirmed.......

“What's with all the flower petals?”

“It was supposed to be for you.....”

“For me? I don't understand.....”

“I wanted to surprise you by having us make love on a bed of roses.....”

“Never done that before..... besides, we don't have time for that. Danny and I stopped off at Sullivan's on the way home, and he's waiting out in the living room for us.....”

“Damnit, Don!”

Jackson got up off the bed and put some clothes on. Don tried to apologize, but Jackson wasn't listening. Don stumbled back to the living room and sat down heavily in his recliner. Danny noticed, and ask Don what was wrong. Don explained that they had ruined a surprise Jackson had for Don, and that Jackson was a bit upset.....

“Ah, fuck it.... we can go to my place.....”

“No, Dan.... I'm not gonna make a bad situation worse by adding fuel to the fire......”

“I don't get it.....”

“You know that Jackson knows we used to fool around when we were drunk, and if we go to your place, it will only make him wonder. Besides, you're drunk enough right now to try and get your mitts on me, and I'm not doing that anymore. I'll call you a cab so you can go home. I need to stay here and try to repair some of the damage that's been done.......”

“This little bastard has you whipped, doesn't he?”

“Don't talk about him like that, Danny......”

“Why not, Flack? I'm only telling the truth.....”

Don picked up the phone by his chair and called the taxi company. He gave them his address and told Danny to get his ass downstairs, and go home. Once Danny was out the door, Don headed down the hall to the bedroom so he could try to do some damage control. He only hoped that his little guy would have some mercy on him for fucking things up like he did......

While Don was getting Danny on his way, Jackson was sitting on the side of the bed thinking about what had taken place when Don came home. He didn't like the fact that Don and Danny had been drinking, mostly because of what happened sometimes when they did. Did they stop off somewhere, get it on, and then Don decide to come home? Had Don really stopped messing around with Danny? Even though Danny hadn't come around much, Jackson saw the looks he gave Don, the way he openly checked Don out when he thought Jackson wasn't looking. Then there was the way Danny treated the guys he brought to the apartment. He would introduce them, and then promptly ignore them to hang on Don's every word. The sad thing was the fact that Don seemed oblivious to everything going on right under his nose, or was he aware, and just decided to let it go? Jackson knew he needed to talk to Don about all of this, because Danny's behavior was starting to get out of hand. 

Don headed down the hall to the bedroom, and when he got to the door, he stopped because the sight before him stopped him cold. His little guy was sitting on the bed crying his eyes out. Don stepped into the room and went to Jackson's side immediately. He sat down next to his husband and pulled him into an embrace. Jackson cried even harder, and Don did his best to soothe and comfort him. Once Jackson got himself under control and pulled away from Don. After a moment, Don looked Jackson in the eye and said; “Talk to me, babe.....”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to talk about what's on your mind......”

“Are you sure you really want to know?”

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked.....”

“Don, I don't quite know where to begin.......”

“Just pick a place to start and go from there......”

“It's about Danny and my insecurity where he's concerned.....”

“What about Danny?”

“I see the way he looks at you, the way he hangs on your every word, I also see how he checks you out when he thinks I'm not looking......”

“He really does all of that?”

“You mean to tell me you never noticed, Don?”

“I noticed some of it, but I ignored it because it didn't matter to me...... I can see that it bothers you, though.....”

“It sure does...... I try to be friendly to Danny, but it's hard when he's pulling his little stunts......”

“All of this makes you insecure?”

“It does..... I can't compete with the years you two have known each other......”

“Baby, you don't have to...... I only want you. I explained to Danny that I was off-limits to him when you and I started talking. No matter what he says or does, it won't matter because I married you, not him. If you want me to, I'll talk to him again and tell him to cut the crap. If he doesn't, I'll just have to tell him to fuck off.....”

“Don, I don't want you to have to choose. You've been friends with him for too long just to throw it all away because of me......”

“Baby, It's not like that..... If I had to do it all over again, I'd still marry you. Just leave Danny to me. As long as we've known each other, I think I can get through to him. Just give me a chance, okay?”

“Okay, Don.......”

Thinking the matter was closed for the time being, Don asked if they could make love on the bed which was still strewn with wilted rose petals. Jackson stripped and lay down on the bed, watching as Don undressed and lay down beside him. Soon Don was lost in the sensations of loving his man, and never realized that Jackson's body was responding, but his heart really wasn't in it. When it was over, Don rolled over and fell asleep while Jackson lay there counting the tears that fell one by one.

The next morning, as Don was getting ready for work, he asked Jackson about his schedule for the day, and Jackson replied that he would be at his shop. Don asked if they could have lunch together, and Jackson told him that was a fine idea. Before Don left, he told Jackson he would call him when he could take his lunch break. Jackson asked him where he wanted to go, and Don said he wanted to eat at Ray's Pizzeria. Jackson told him that would be good, and that he would eagerly be waiting for Don's call. Don kissed him on top of the head, grabbed his coat, and headed to the precinct.

When Don got to work, he had a small mountain of paperwork waiting for him to catch up on. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and got started. He was making fair progress when Danny Messer sat down on the edge of Don's desk and said; “Hey, bud, how's tricks???” Don glared at him and asked him to please remove his ass from his desk so he could get back to work. Danny asked what Don's problem was, and Don replied that he ws trying to get some of his work done so he could have lunch with Jackson. Danny said that was a great idea, and wanted to know where they would all be dining. Don said that he and Jackson were going to Ray's, but he had no idea where Danny was going to eat. Danny turned to leave and said; “See ya at Ray's.....” Don got on the phone and called Jackson's shop. When Jackson came on the line, Don told him about Danny inviting himself to lunch with them. There was a brief pause, and then Jackson told Don to go ahead and bring Danny with him. He then told Don that he had to go because he had a customer. Don said he would call him when he was ready to go.

Don could tell something was up when he was talking to Jackson on the phone, and especially the way Jackson had abruptly ended the call. Don knew that Jackson had a problem with Danny, the trouble was, he didn't know what to do about it. He and Danny had been friends for many years, and they had shared a lot together. Don also knew that it chipped away at Jackson's self-esteem when Danny pulled one of his stunts. Danny didn't think Don was paying attention when Danny looked at him a certain way, or hung on his every word, or when he suggested they go out drinking. Don knew what that meant, and he wanted no part of it anymore because he didn't want to hurt the man he really loved and wanted in the first place. Don called Jackson at 12:30 p.m. And said he was getting ready to leave the precinct. Jackson told him he would see him at Ray's and hung up the phone. Perplexed, Don was headed out the door when Danny came up and said he was ready to eat. The two men headed to the restaurant, and were surprised to find Jackson already there waiting for them.

When Jackson saw Danny walk into the restaurant with Don, he was disappointed. He tried his best not to show it, and was polite when Danny sat down across the table from him. Don, however, could feel the tension rolling off Jackson in waves. He almost asked Jackson what was wrong, but knew this wasn't the time or place for that particular discussion. When the waitress came for their order, Don ordered a slice of pepperoni, Danny ordered the same, and Jackson said he wasn't hungry. That's when Don knew for sure that something was wrong. Conversation was a bit strained, but flowed. Don had the sense to cut lunch a bit short by saying that he needed to get back to the precinct. Since Danny had ridden with Don, that meant he had to go too. When everyone stood up to leave the table, Don pulled Jackson into an embrace and whispered in his ear; “We'll talk at home, I promise......”

Once Jackson arrived at his shop, he realized that he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He told his shop manager that he was leaving for the day, and would be back in the morning. Once he made it home, he undressed and decided to take a nap. When Don got home, Jackson was making dinner. Don walked into the kitchen and leaned in to kiss Jackson's cheek, only to have Jackson turn away. Don went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and sat down at the kitchen table......

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“I don't want to talk about it right now, Don, but we'll talk after dinner.....”

“Fair enough..... is there anything I can do to help with dinner?”

“No, I've got this..... but thanks for offering......”

Don left the kitchen, changed into some comfortable clothes, and sat down in his recliner to watch the evening news. His mind wasn't on what the news reporter, he was thinking about Jackson. The more he thought about it, it began to dawn on him what was on Jackson's mind. It had to be Danny. Don got up and went to the bedroom to change. He went to the kitchen and told Jackson he would be back soon. When Jackson questioned where he was going, all Don said was that he had some unfinished business to tend to.

When Don got outside his building, he called Danny's number. Danny answered on the third ring, and was surprised that Don was on the other end of the line. Don asked if he could come by, and of course Danny said he could. Don said that all he wanted was to talk to Danny, and could hear the disappointment in Danny's voice when he said to come on. When Don arrived at Danny's he could tell Danny had been looking for more than just talk. Danny told him to come in, and asked what he wanted to talk about......

“It's about Jackson.....”

“You finally realized that you made a mistake?”

“I didn't make a mistake, Danny...... you are the one who's make the mistakes.....”

“What the hell's that suppossed to mean?”

“Well, for starters, there's the way you hang on every word I say while ignoring your dates and Jackson. Then there's the way you try to get me alone, the way you look at me when you think nobody's looking, and so many other things......”

“Don, there is something I need to tell you that might explain all of what you've just said.....”

“And what might that be, Danny?”

“The thing is I began to develop feelings for you before you married Jackson, and the real problem is that I still have those feelings for you. That's why I ignore Jackson, and my dates. I want what we used to have back......”

“Danny, we've been over this before...... I'm married to Jackson now, and nothing in the world could change that. I didn't know you have feelings for me, but I need to say that finding this out doesn't change anything. I will always be your friend, but nothing more.....”

Danny sat there for a moment thinking about what Don had said. It hurt, but hurt was no stranger to Danny Messer.......

“Don, I wish you and Jackson the best, and I'm sorry I caused problems between you. If you want, I'll stay away.....”

“Danny, I just told you that I would still be your friend, but nothing more. That's just the way it has to be because I truly love Jackson, and I don't want to mess that up......”

“I understand...... you'd better get going because I'm sure he's waiting for you at home.”

“Danny, are you gonna be okay?”

“Sure.....”

“Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.....

“Bright and early......”

Don hugged his friend when he left. In a way he felt better for having cleared the air, but in a way he felt bad because he hadn't noticed that Danny had feelings for him. Don was suddenly eager to get home to Jackson so he could get his take on the situation, and to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.....

 

END, Chapter 2


	3. Once and For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Jackson get back on track.

When Don arrived home, he found Jackson in bed fast asleep. He quietly undressed and slipped into bed. When he reached to pull Jackson to him, Jackson mumbled something and pushed his hand away. This made Don sad because he knew he was part of the problem because he didn't get off his lazy ass and talk to Messer sooner. He really wanted to fix all of this because his little guy meant the world to him, and it wasn't fair what Danny was trying to do. Don decided to try and talk to Jackson one more time and see if be willing to a sit-down with Danny so they could talk things out.

The next morning found Jackson fixing breakfast, and Don telling him all abouthis talk with Danny the night before. Don noticed that Jackson didn't have much to say about the subject,and asked his guy what was on his mind......

“Nothing really, Don..... just thinking about something I need to do.....”

“Is it something I can help with?”

“No...... this is something I need to do on my own.....

Don was puzzled when Jackson left the room. He heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start. Assuming Jackson had to do something at the shop, Don let the moment pass. When Jackson emerged from the bedroom dressed and redy to go, Don walked over and kissed his man lustily, telling him that he would call him for lunch.

After Don left, Jackson gathered his things and left to run his errand. He stopped at his shop to let his manage know that he wouldn't be in that dayand possibly the next. Liss asked if he was okay, and her said he would be. Upon leaving the shop, Jackson headed to the neighborhood where DannyMesser lived. He knew the way becasuse he and Don had been there a few times. He took the elevator, and when he arrived at Danny'd door, he rang the bell and waited. It took a few minutes for Danny to answer, and Jackson could see that he had been sleeping......

“Jackson! What are you doing here?”

“I've come to talk to you about Don.....”

“Let me 'clean house', and I'll meet you at the coffee shop around the corner......

Jackson turned and headed for the coffee shop Danny had mentioned. He walked in, placed his order, and found a table near the the window. Soon, he saw Danny making his way up the sidewalk, which Jackson took as a good sign. Danny walked into the shop, ordered his usual, and sat down at the table where Jackson was sitting. Danny was sure how to play this, but figured that nice would be the order of the day. He had no idea how wrong he was........

“So what's this about Don? Is he hurt? Is he alright?”

“Don's fine....... I came here today to talk to you about laying off Don....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Yes, you do, Danny...... Don told me about the conversation the two of you had last night.....”

“All of it???”

“Every word, Danny!”

“Oh, damn.....”

“Yeah...... he told me how you developed feeling for him not long before he and Igot maried, and how you came on to him at our wedding reception. And don't think we haven't noticed how check him out when you think we aren't looking. Then there's the way you ignore your dates and me to hang on Don's every word. I've noticed all of it, and I'm heartily sick of the whole damn mess!!!”

Danny sat in silence for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Everything Jackson had said was true, and then some. He hadn't wanted to give up the arrangement he hd with Don, but when Jackson came along,and he and Don married, Danny knew it was over. He felt that if he kept trying to gove Don signals that he would leave Jackson and they could start the arrangement all over again. Jackson brought Danny out of his reverie by asking him a question.......

“Danny, you do know I won't let Don go without a fight, don't you?”

“Jackson, why don't you just let this?”

“You really mean why don't I let Don go, don't you?”

“Well, yeah....”

“That's never going to happen, Danny Messer! I refuse to let Don go without a fight, and if you think you're man enough, bring it on!”

Jackson hated the fact that he was crying, but he felt defeated. He felt he was fighting all the years Don and Danny had been friends. He was woefully unequipped because he 'd only know Don about nine months. He never answered Danny's question, he just got up and left the coffee shop, knowing he'd made a mistake trying to talk to Danny.

After Jackson left the coffee shop, he got his car and drove home. He went to the bedroom and started packing. He knew by leaving, he might be leaving the door open for Danny, but he was just too tired and defeated. He talked big, but knew that if Danny decided to take him on, he would lose Don. He finished his packing and carried his bag down to the car. He went back upstairs and got some paper and a pen form the desk. The note was simple and to the point:

Dearest Don, 

I tried to talk to Danny today, and I got shot down big time. I've decided that the best thing for me to do is cut my losses and get out while I still can. I never meant to come between you and your best friend. Get in touch with Danny, and he'll give you all the details........

Jackson....

Don knew that something was wrong the minute he stepped into the apartment late that afternoon. He called out to Jackson, but only got silence in return. With creeping dread as his companion, he headed down the hall to the bedroom. The door was open, and Don could see where Jackson had hastily packed a bag. There were clothes strewn on the bed and hanging out of dresser drawers. Confused, Don went back to the living room, and that's when he saw the note Jackson had left for him. He sat down on the sofa, opened the envelope, and began to read. When he finished, he got his cell and called Danny......

“Don! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“Save the bullshit, Messer. What did you tell Jackson today?”

“He told me that he wasn't going to let you go without a fight, and a whole bunch of other bullshit.....”

“Well, just so you know: he's left.....”

“Then that's a good thing......”

“YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU STUPID FUCK!!! JACKSON HAS LEFT ME BECAUSEOF YOU!!!!!!”

“That's just too bad, isn't it? It's about time he came to his senses and realized that he couldn't compete with me. This just makes it easier for me.....”

“Danny Messer, listen and listen good.... you will NEVER have a another chance with me. And know this: when I get Jackson back, and I will, stay the hell away from both of us. Is that clear?”

“Whatever....”

Don ended the call, and immediately called Jackson's cell. When it rang, and Jackson saw it was Don, he considered letting it go to voice mail, but thought better of it. When he answered, HE knew that Don would know he was crying......

“Baby, where are you?”

“I'm stranded just inside Rhode Island.....”

“What do you mean by “stranded”?”

“I'm out of gas, and it's raining......”

“Is that why you're crying?”

“That's part of it.... the rest of it you know by now......”

“I talked to Danny earlier, and he told me what he said.....baby, if I can get a tow truck to bring you some gas, will you please come home so we can put this whole thing to rest forever, please?

“I'll come home, Donnie..... I promise.......”

Don called the roadside assistance number on his key ring, and had Jackson fixed up in no time. Jackson called Don he was gassing up at a station, and would be home as soon as he could get there. Don told him to be careful and that he would see him soon.

After talking to Jackson, and finding out that he was physically okay, Don felt a bit better. The fact that Jackson felt he had to leave because of Danny was a whole other ball of wax altogether. Don admitted to himself that should have listened to Jackson earlier and stopped all this nonsense sooner. But, like always, he'd buried his head in the sand until it was too late. And what did he have to show for his bullshit? An ex-friend who still had the hots for him, and a husband who had reached his breaking point and left. Don thought about these things well into the night until he heard Jackson's key the door.

He stood up from his chair, and when Jackson saw him, he ran and threw himself into Don's arms. Don smothered him with kissed, and when they finally came up for air, Jackson said; “I gotta pee...” Don laughed and gently lowered his husband to the ground so he could do his business. When Jackson was done, he washed his hands and headed back to the living room. Don was sitting at the kitchen table with a look on his face that Jackson couldn't quite figure out. Don motioned for him to sit, and when he did, Don asked him why he left......

“I had talked to Danny, and he told me I was wasting my time, and I told him that I wouldn't give you up without a fight, he laughed at me and said he was going to get you back. I was just so tired of trying to get Danny to leave you alone that I figured the best thing I could do was step aside and leave.....”

“Baby,it's all over now. Danny knows in no uncertain terms to stay away from us. I told him so on the phone this afternoon after I read your note. You don't have to worry about Danny anymore.....I promise.” Jackson got up from his chair and reached out his hand toward Don. Don took his hand and Jackson led him to the bedroom where the two men undressed each other tenderly.  
Their lovemaking was slow and easy with each man taking his time, making sure that they had satisfied each other completely. When it was over, they lay in each other arms just talking and making plans for their future. As they began to drift off to sleep, Don promised everything was gonna be just fine.

 

Things were fine for a while, but Jackson could tell that there was something on Don'd mind. He'd tried to get Don to open up about wht was bothering him, but nowhere. All Don would say was that it was work-related, and that he would have everything worked out soon. Jackson really didn't believe it, but he didn't say anything because he knew it did no good to push Don into a corner. He knew all he could do was wait it out, and if Don wanted to tell him, he would. Jackson finally found out what had been bothering Don a few weeks later. Don came home one afternoon and told him that his request to be removed from working with the lab had been approved. Realizing that Jackson had no idea what he was talking about, Don explained that he had been considering a request to be removed from working with the detectives from the lab. He went on to say that the change needed so that he could finally get some peace from Danny and all his bullshit.

Jackson asked where Don would be working, and Don explained that he would be in the same precinct, but that he wouldn't be working for Mac anymore. This made Jackson very happy because he knew that it was bothering Don to deal with Danny everyday. Hopefully they could put all the bad behind them and make some serious progress by moving forward.

 

THE END


End file.
